


Meeting Felicity

by AriaGinevra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGinevra/pseuds/AriaGinevra
Summary: If you’re read What Was Once Lost and Forgotten, this was another idea for when Regina and the Charmings officially meet Felicity. I’ve another idea in mind and I stuck with the Echo Caves in the original, though this is more like an alternate version. In this alt version, Regina doesn’t know about Felicity. One Shot.





	Meeting Felicity

In the forest of Neverland, there is one group who is following the completed map to find Henry, thanks to Emma who has revealed it after admitting to herself that no matter the situation with her parents, she is still that person. That little girl who was forced to grow up about finding a family, admitting that she’s a lost girl. After seeing the map, that they’ve got a path to go on. The plan was to find Tinkerbell, as she’ll help them as she knows everything about Pan. Killian was in the lead at first, directing them the path to Tinkerbell’s, and yet somehow on their trek, Regina was in the lead with Hook behind her whilst Snow and David was a couple of paces back with their daughter behind them.

In another path, there was a young woman with dark brown wavy curly hair with blue-green eyes who was walking. She sighed at what she has been through the last few days. They weren’t exactly been easy. It’s been hard. One day she was overlooking the island and she felt a change in the atmosphere, it was filled with warmth and hope. Before it was all full of gloom. Anyway, it all started a few days ago after she climbed a tree overlooking Neverland, she first revealed in the gentle breeze that whizzed by. Then as she looked through the view, she could see the ocean out on the horizon, and if you can look very carefully, as Felicity can see though there was a speck out there on the ocean. She peered in close, trying to see what it was, she knew it was a ship, and suddenly she was jolted at the sight alone hoping and praying it’s the Jolly Roger. A day or two later she climbed the same tree to see the view once again although this time she was hoping the ship was closer and she was right as the ship was indeed close and this time, she could see the entirety of the ship. It was with great relief to discover it was her father’s ship, the Jolly Roger. With that hope was renewed in her. However, it didn’t last long.

For that night when she was once again at her cave, she was sleeping on her cloak that’s on top of the hard straight rock with another cloak that she uses as a blanket. In a few minutes, she was asleep; however it was a concise one as due to her surprise she suddenly feels somebody touching her, trying to move her, and she wakes up immediately puts the cloak on with alert as she sees Pan along with the oldest lost boy there, Felix as they all fight outside the cave. Two against one, she has done this before however, it was fighting with lost boys only, she had never encountered a fight with Peter Pan, never. So, as she fights with everything she got, she didn't expect who will win, she is worried however most of all she is curious as to why they want her now. Why they never came here, to her cave? Why of now of all time? What did they want from her? Most of the time that has passed as living in Neverland the lost boys annoyed her constantly, never really dealing with Pan.

Once she disarmed Felix and is now unconscious, she starts feeling confident that she could do this. That she could win. She never fought with Pan before, now using her magic with Pan the two fought well. It didn’t matter to Felicity if she won, what matters is that she gets out of the fight alive and away from Peter Pan. To her astonishment, a couple of minutes later, she managed to beat Peter Pan, as he slumbers to the ground with a shocking grimaced once he fell on the floor.

Once he fell, she flees. Ever since then she quickly went back to her cave, making sure she got everything that’s important is on her as she left and never looked back from then on. Once she got to walking, she knows she is not safe returning to her sanctuary that was her cave. She remembered when once she gets ambushed by Peter Pan himself, she promised Tinkerbell, to go to her place. She remembered making that promise, thinking there was no way Peter Pan would attack her for no reason. She had doubted something like this would ever happen, as Pan never fought with her as it was usually done by his cronies of Lost boys, the older ones usually. She never thought it would happen.

Now she treads carefully to Tinkerbell’s. Knowing full well that once Peter Pan awakes with his most trusted Lost Boy, Felix they’ll gather to their campground seeking out assistance with the other Lost Boys to find her and then capture her most likely and put her back in that wooden crate. As she walks, she had stopped every once a while to get ahead of them, by making traps to be one step ahead of the Lost Boys. She never did this before, so she treads very carefully, by not staying at one place for too long and to make the traps she’d made silently. Once she’d finished the traps, she continues her trek.

As she gets closer, she suddenly hears the twigs of branches, the leaves on the groundbreaking, crushing to the weights of people walking not too far from her. She silently curses herself and climbs a tree, blending in like a chameleon. Once whoever is there, she’ll jump on them and fight them. The only thing that she’s wondering is how did they not get trapped in her booby traps. The only thing that could happen was that they just came in another direction and there were only a few ways to do that. Her thoughts then stopped as she hears them getting closer and as they came closer; she gets into position and waits.

“Are we getting any closer?” Regina is exasperated, feeling like all there’s here is an everlasting forest.

With Killian behind her, he steps up a little bit and rumbled incoherently, “we’re getting close.”

“Are you sure Captain Guyliner, because all I see is forest!” Regina quarreled.

“Have a little patience, your majesty. We’re almost there.” Killian said in his Captain Hook persona, even though he was already ticked off by Regina ever since he returned to Neverland. He sighs as he took a few steps back, waiting that Regina is no longer in his peripheral.

Once this was done, he returned to his thoughts. Once he was back on this dreaded island, the dark thoughts returned to him seamlessly. However, this time he wasn’t alone or cursed. This time he has his wife, his Emma by his side along with her parents. Emma doesn’t know it but her being here, helps him immensely. Her presence alone helps the darkness of his thoughts sway, as she is the savior, the embodiment of light. She’s the reason he’s strong in Neverland, with the memories of what he has done as Captain Hook, he knew he was weak. Even though the Charmings don’t know anything about them, but they are keeping glances towards them. More from David.

Then suddenly he was pulled out from his thoughts as he heard a scream come out of nowhere and he knew it came from the direction where Regina is supposed to be. As he goes to where she is, he suddenly couldn’t move at all, as he is shocked to see who was there.

After her little charade with the Captain hoping that they were getting closer to Tinkerbell’s, she couldn’t help but think about the fairy. She moved a little bit fast, going out of the pace that she was going, just to get away from him. At the moment she was alone with her thoughts. She starts to think about what to expect when she’ll reunite with the blasted fairy. Regina remembered Tinkerbell as she tried to help her to give her a second chance, the only person who gave her a way out. In shorter words, Regina knows to expect not a great welcoming once she sees Tinkerbell. She brushes it off, stops for a moment, only for less than five seconds really, and not even taking another step in, she felt a whoosh of the air come out of nowhere. Her hands automatically went up in front of her and as she was going to shoot a fireball from the palm of her hands however when she looked at the teenager, it was something she never expected to see. She expected to find one of the lost boys, or rather a group of lost boys as she screams however suddenly there was a girl there, well more of a teenager.

Looking at the teenage girl she immediately puts her hands down, her wrist unclenched. With wide eyes, the girl suddenly looks into an apologetic glance and says right outwardly to her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I thought you were a lost boy, in my defense since they’re trying to find me.

More steps were followed by and Captain Hook has arrived at the scene, he looks at Regina and who seems to be talking with a teenager who was facing towards her as she finished talking to Regina. Hearing that familiar voice and as she turns around, he was shocked once he saw her face. He didn’t know if he was seeing was real so to make sure that this is real, he closed his eyes and then opened them up.

First, he gaps knowing it was real and he says, “Felicity.”

“Papa.” The teenager says as Regina’s eyes were widened. Regina didn’t dare to send a remark in her shock, she only looked between the two as more steps were being heard that were coming closer to the clearing. Felicity moved close to her papa as he embraces her when two more people come out into the open.

As Snow and David arrived, they were befuddled as they saw the pirate captain hugging a teenaged girl. They went next to Regina, about to ask what’s happening. However, that didn’t happen as they hear the girl once more as she gets out of the hug from Captain Hook.

“Where’s mama?” she asks, “usually you two are attached at the hip, always together.” She says however as soon she’s about to ask for mama again, a rustle of branches and leaves broke fast as Emma slowed down her jog.

Once Emma heard the scream, she was the last person following the trail behind everyone else including her parents. Before that she found herself walking alone behind her parents for quite some time, she almost didn’t see the backs of her parents, but she kept in touch until her worrying thoughts had slowed her down once again, thinking about her daughter and son. Hearing the scream, she knew she had to jog carefully watching out for Dreamshade and as she treads carefully, she reaches the clearing where everyone stopped. She asserts herself first, as she takes a breath, waiting as her fast heartbeat slows down, once that was done when she straightens up, she looks and takes a quick gasp.

“Felicity.”

Felicity looks at her, “mama,” she says as she is then now embraced by her mom. Snow and David's eyes then widened, and Regina's eyes bulged out as she now looks at the three of them.

Like when Felicity was back in her papa’s arms, she said the same words to mama that she misses them and is relieved that they’re no longer cursed, that they remember. She steps out of mama’s arms, looks towards her parents, and sarcastically says, “Congratulations you’ve found one out of two.”

Regina worked everything out by then and is now looking at the three with her mouth open almost like she wants to say something. While in the minds of Snow’s and David’s had almost slowly had come to realize what had just transpired.

“What?” David bellows while Snow at the same time bellows out, “how?”

Looking around, Emma decides that a break would do at the moment especially seeing the looks upon her parents and Regina’s faces. Everybody spaced out a little trying to get comfortable as they all looked at Felicity who was still near her parents.

“As you can see this is our daughter, Felicity Amelia Jones.” Emma starts to say who suddenly became nervous. “As to how that happened, it happened when I was shortly turned seventeen years old. You see someone or something enabled me to go centuries past of the Enchanted Forest and when I was transported over there I was sleeping and suddenly I was drowning. That’s how we met each other, he saved me from drowning. I was in denial for being in a different place at a different time for like a month. Then when I’ve accepted that it was basically impossible to go back to the land without magic, I relented myself to get to know him and next thing you know we got to get to know each other, we’ve dated/courted, he proposes, we get married and I have gotten pregnant. Then he leaves for his next mission and next time I saw him; I’ve got the greatest shock of my life in which he is no longer a lieutenant but a pirate captain.” She pauses looks around seeing her parent's faces then Regina’s and lastly to Killian’s as his eyebrows went up a little when she revealed the greatest shock of her life and it was as she then inexplicably adds, “it was a good shock, mind you.” She then smiles. There was a pause between the Charmings as they take in this newfound revelation.

“That makes so much sense,” exclaims Snow as the puzzle was pieced together. Eyes have then glanced at her in curiosity. “Ever since I and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest, Emma wasn’t how I was expecting her to act at her first time being there. She was eating Chimera, knows what an ogre is, fights with one using a sword, and fights with Captain Hook here as we’re getting back home, while I’m not much of a fighter with swords, I’ve seen fights and your fight between each other was extraordinary.” She pauses as she told.

Emma and Killian then glanced at each other remember that fight, with a shudder. “That’s why we can’t fight with each other, “Killian states as Felicity looked with eyes of bemusement and curiosity while everyone else only looked in befuddlement. “We know each other’s tactics too well.”

“While this all interesting and all,” Regina starts, “I can’t help to think why they didn’t tell us about their lives together. I can’t help to wonder why Miss Swan, actually Mrs. Jones here didn’t tell us about it, don’t you think.”

With nods of agreement from Snow and David, Emma, and Killian sighs.

“We have cursed your majesty,” Killian tautly said to Regina while continuing on the story of what happened as the painful memories were struck to that unfaithful day. “The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, found us one day as we were ported onshore. He took the three of us away from the village to a private enclosure where he transported us and dealt with us. He first took our daughter away from us, by transporting her somewhere else, as he directly said to us that he’ll deal with her last. While he cursed us to forget the memories we’ve had forever since Emma arrived at the Enchanted Forest. Then he made things the way it was supposed to be, he made a time portal as Emma left back to the realm without magic as if nothing had changed, he had reverted her to her being seventeen years old. While with me, he’d made me younger, in my mid to late twenties, and took my left hand for no bloody reason.” Emma who was next to him grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he reveals what he went through on how he came to be Captain Hook trying to calm him down.

“Now that is over with,” Regina said getting her snarky attitude back, which is considered normal as she has reverted into, “can someone tell me we are going the right way to Tinkerbell’s?”

Killian raised both of his eyebrows as frustration was started to take him in as was starting to open up his mouth.

“Yes, we are going the right direction, we’ll be there in less than ten minutes,” Felicity answered once she saw her father getting easily frustrated from this woman with short hair. Then Regina started walking leading the group once again. The Jones family were next to each other as did David and Snow as they walked again. “Your welcome,” Felicity whispered to her father as he silently said thank you to his daughter.

“Felicity, what happened?” Emma asked her daughter, knowing that finding her or her finding them wasn’t supposed to be this easy. Peter Pan hasn’t exactly said or even mentioned how to find her, he did for Henry which the parchment that Peter Pan has given her once she figured out that no matter given the circumstances, she is still an orphan, a lost girl which has activated the blank piece of parchment into a map. Emma can’t help to think that Peter Pan was going to do something to her, and it stings to her heart, that whatever he had planned to do could hurt. Something must have happened. Something must’ve gone wrong. It’s the only thing that made sense. It was the only logical thing.

Felicity sighs, knowing that this was to happen soon. “Two nights ago, Peter Pan and his most trusted lost boy, Felix came into my cave whilst I was sleeping and ambushed me.” She started going over the recent memory that made her startled which caused her to shiver for a moment. “I immediately woke up and instantly fought with them, to my astonishment I’ve managed to defeat them both. I grabbed my pivotal things, put them on me, and left the cave. I was heading to Tinkerbell’s for sanctuary as a promise that if Pan ever ambushed me I would go to her place. As this was the first time that I’ve got ambushed, before I caught up with you guys, I was making traps every couple of minutes in case the lost boys caught up to me. “Once everyone heard the word, trap, they all widened their eyes and unexpectedly sighed in relief knowing what it meant. “As you already know papa, it is hard to be one step ahead of the lost boys, and that what I was trying to do, to be one step ahead of them.”

“Which direction were you coming from?” Killian said.

“I came from the southwest,” Felicity answered again. “It’s a good thing that you didn’t go through that direction or all of you would’ve become trapped. Which direction did you guys come from?” Everyone around her nodded except for Regina who wasn’t present.

“We came from the southeast,” Killian said.

At that time, they all arrived at Tinkerbell’s, which was on a quieter side of the forest with fewer trees laid upon a decent-sized treehouse. Felicity who felt safer to go up there and find her went up the wooden ladder, once she knocked on the door she shouted, “Tinkerbell are you there? Tink, it’s me Felicity. Open up Tink. Are you there?” she knocks again although harder and shouting out Tink more times within a couple of minutes there was still no sign between the knocking and the shouting. She climbs down and simply says rather in a surprising small voice, “she’s not there.”

Regina reacted harshly, “I should’ve known!”

Everyone stares at her as Regina continues on her rampage, blurting out, “We shouldn’t trust her. She’s not going to help us. I should’ve known. She would never help me or anyone who's with me.”

“You’re Regina.” Felicity only stated as of a fact. “You’re the reason why Tink no longer has her wings.” As she then sighs now knowing exactly what’s going on. “Tink was helping you, she was the only person who believed that you have a chance to go on another path, a much happier path. And you didn’t because you didn’t take that chance from the one person, the one fairy who believed in you who has done everything to help you even though she was told from her superior that you were a hopeless case.”

As Felicity defended Tink, her parents and the Charmings looked at her as she was defending the once fairy and wondered what exactly happened. Snow asked what did Tink do to help Regina. She responded despondently, “she showed her, her true love.”

“Yeah, I did. Instead, she chooses not to meet him because she said it was a distraction from pulling her of what she wanted most.” A voice said as she comes into view where an average woman with dirty blonde hair pulled into a messy chignon bun with dull blue eyes who wears clothes of forest green. She looked sternly to Regina as she glared at her then her dull eyes moved around the clearing, around her treehouse her eyes changed as she saw Felicity and pulled her into a hug silently giving her a thank you for defending me, as Felicity said back to her that’s what friends do.

After her quick exchange with Felicity, she said, “Hook.”

“Tinkerbell,” Killian replied.

“What do you want?” Tink asking Killian however once he opened his mouth to answer Tink, Regina’s rage towards the ex-fairy was.

“We want to know if you can help us finding Pan’s camp to find my son! We were told thanks to Captain Guylinear here that you know everything about Pan. That you might have pixie dust on you so that we can use it.” Regina bellowed.

Tink only looked at Regina, staring really hard at her as she doesn’t believe a word that she says as this person did wreck her life upside down. “You have a son?” she asks. “Do you love him, truly? And does he love you back as well?”

Regina was then stoic as the questions that Tink was asking to hurt her. Seriously why does everyone not see it and that she is trying to be a better mom for Henry? “Of course, I love him and that is why I’m trying to change.”

“Then I’ll help you,” Tink said as her face changes from one being far too cautious, with hard features as they go softer as she learned the truth. “But why me? Why didn’t you ask Felicity? She knows more than Pan or Neverland more than I do?”

“They didn’t ask,” Felicity said.

“Hold on, don’t you guys have an exit plan besides Felicity?” Tink then remarks. The group of five all then looked at each other which basically answered Tink’s question. However, Tink saw that three of them didn’t know what she was talking about. “I will help you all if you have a plan that doesn’t involve Felicity, besides, she can be a backup plan.”

The Charmings and Regina reacted disapprovingly as if that they had managed to waste time for someone, supposedly that was to help them. They were all confused as they all looked at each other trying to figure a way out how does Felicity fit into this, while this happens with them looking, they heard the voices of Emma and Killian saying, “that’s fair.” With a subtle nod from Tink went to her tree as they were in agree although Tink didn’t ask why as to why Hook and the blonde women answer. As she climbs up to her treehouse, before she opens the door, she looks at Felicity with a certain question in her eyes as she gave her a nod. Although no one noticed the exchange. They all then looked to Felicity once Tink was no longer to be seen.

“Do you where Pan is? Do you know Pan wants with Henry? Why didn’t you tell us?” Regina asked so fast that Felicity almost didn’t understand what she asked. 

“First of all, nobody asked me anything, so don’t look at me as if I didn’t know anything, you simply didn’t ask.” She sighs and continues, “No, I don’t know where Pan is, his campsite is always moving, he tries to be unpredictable.”

She takes another breath albeit shaky as she comes to talk about the reason why Peter Pan wants Henry. “Peter Pan is the first person to stay at Neverland.” She starts, “Because he was the first-ever person to stay at Neverland, he corrupted everything. The magic that he has isn’t his, it comes from the island. It was said that Neverland was supposed to be a beautiful, enchanting place however once he arrived, his presence changed it to this, this darkness spreading throughout the years. For Peter Pan to keep the magic for himself and to be immortal, he needs a heart from the Heart of the Truest Believer.”

They all looked at her as everyone from the group finally has learned why Peter Pan wants Henry, nobody said a thing as they all knew that Henry has the heart of the truest believer. They all knew that what she had just said was bad news and the only thing left in their heads was what would Pan do? How would Pan get Henry’s heart? Regina who was first got out of the shock then vocalizes this. “How does that work? With Henry being the Heart of the Truest Believer, I don’t think he can get his heart normally.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t work the same way when getting a heart out from the chest. In this case, Henry has to be willingly giving his heart to him. That’s why he’s here, he had to be here physically, it can’t be done anywhere else but here.” For them, as the group hears her answer those questions it felt things could get worse in a minute. The only thing now in their minds was how Pan would convince Henry to give his heart to him. Before someone else asked another question about how Felicity continued. “I don’t know how Henry is like, but whatever that is, Peter Pan will either manipulate him or tell a lie with one true thing. He will make a story to convince him. Whatever that Henry wants he will get from Pan.”

As soon she has done that, everyone has an idea of what exactly Peter Pan will do, everyone except for Killian that is as he hasn’t spent time with his own son to actually get to know him. Although from what little interaction he’d made with his son and what Emma has told him, he is on about the same wavelength with the other. They all knew that everything had just changed and suddenly was worse than they could ever imagine. The only thing to do now was to get to Henry first. Try to find him and convince him that Peter Pan is a lying bastard who cares for only himself. However, they also have to find a way to get out of this damn island without the help of Felicity’s magical gifts, which Emma and Killian know which was that she can make a portal.


End file.
